1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device and an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional conveying devices that convey sheet-like media such as sheets of paper and conventional image reading apparatuses that read images on the media conveyed by the conveying devices are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-189434, which discloses a sheet conveying device and an image reading apparatus that have different conveying speeds for objects to be conveyed by switching conveyance paths depending on rigidities of the objects, and in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-143696, which discloses an original conveying device that changes a gap between a conveying roller and a driven roller based on a thickness of an original and switches a paper ejection path of the original, and in United States Patent Application No. 2007/0095917, which discloses a scanner that is able to switch between conveyance for a document and conveyance for a card.
For the sheet conveying device and the image reading apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-189434, the original conveying device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-143696, and the scanner disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/009,5917, it has been desired to convey plural kinds of media properly with a simple configuration, for example.